Choy Lay Fut
Choy Lay Fut (also called Choy Li Fut or Cai Li Fo) is a fighting style used by Ermac and Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. It combines the martial arts techniques from various northern and southern Chinese martial arts. Choy Lay Fut is also an effective defensive style particularly when dealing with more than one attacker. Of course it does have its own uniqueness such as, twisting the upper torso to gain more power for hand and arm techniques. Another one calls for the practitioner to tilt their body at an angle towards the opponent in order to reduce the target area exposed to him, and gives the practitioner far better reach. History Choy Lay Fut is actually both northern Chinese style and southern Chinese style, as the elements of the style originated from both the southern parts of china and the northern parts. Choy Lay Fut was created by Chan Heung, who lived around somewhere between 1806 to 1875. As a boy he was taught by his uncle in the arts of shaolin kung fu, the same style they taught in the shaolin temples. But, when he grew into a teenager Chan decided he wanted learn from the monks who hid themselves within the shaolin mountains. Thus began his eleven year to improve his martial art, and on that journey he met three master who would be his teachers: Choy Fook, Li Yao Sen, and Chan Yeun Wu. Using what he learned from his three masters Chan Heung developed his own martial arts style naming it after two of his teachers, with "Fut" being the cantonese word for Buddha. Forms There are so many different forms of Choy Lay Fut because its founder, Chan Heung, learned from three different masters who already knew many traditional chinese forms. Using what he learned from his masters Chan Heung then developed his own forms such as training and fighting forms, and forms for various students with different physical shapes and abilities. Deception Move Playstation 2 Xbox Tiger Claw Square X Sloping Ridgehand Up, Square Up, X Deadly Palm Forward, Square Forward, X Kneecap Strike Down, Square Down, X Dual Rising Ridgehand Triangle Y Ridged Knife Chop Back, Triangle Back, Y Grasping Uppercut Down, Triangle Down, Y Twin Ox X A Twin Fingers Back, X Back, A Choy Lay Foot Down, X Down, A Snapping Sidekick Circle B Dragon's Tail Back, Circle Back, B Sneak Attack Forward, Circle Forward, B Whirling Demon Down, Circle Down, B Nitro Strike Square, Square X, X Strong Ox Square, Square, X X, X, A Strong Mule Square, Up, Square X, Up, X Bloody Master Square, Square, Circle X, X, B Carving The Way Square, Square, Back, Triangle X, X, Back, Y Grasping Fingers Square, Square, Triangle X, X, Y Choy Lay Powder Square, Square, Triangle, L1 X, X, Y, LT Armageddon Move Playstation 2 Xbox Tiger Claw Square X Sloping Ridgehand Up, Square Up, X Deadly Palm Forward, Square Forward, X Kneecap Strike Down, Square Down, X Rising Ridgehand Triangle Y Ridged Knifechop Back, Triangle Back, Y Grasping Uppercut Down, Triangle Down, Y Twin Fingers Back, X Back, A Choy Lay Foot Down, X Down, A Jermac Sidekick Circle B Dragon's Tail Back, Circle Back, B Sneak Kick Forward, Circle Forward, B Whirling Demon Down, Circle Down, B Nitro Strikes Square, Square X, X Strong Mule Square, Up, Square X, Up, X Grasping Fingers Square, Square, Triangle X, X, Y Carving the Way Square, Square, Back, Triangle X, X, Back, Y Twin Ox Square, Square, X X, X, A Bloody Master Square, Square, Circle X, X, B Cyclone Square X Blue Sky Triangle Y Hovering Strike X A Dead Meat Circle B Jab Me Square, Square X, X Air Waves X, X A, A Take It Square, Square, Square X, X, X Red Sky Square, Square, Triangle X, X, Y Wavelength Square, Square, X X, X, A Fallen Hero Square, Square, Circle X, X, B Category:Fighting Styles